


The Fall of London

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Original female Character - Freeform, Horror, Inspired by The Walking Dead, London in the walking dead, Other, SherlockBBC - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: It was just a simple international case... how could this be a life changing event? How did a simple gun shot start the end of the world? I hope that my friends back in London are OK...





	The Fall of London

A blinding light shone through my eyelids with the mixed feeling of heaviness that filled my lungs as I take in a crisp breath of air. Opening my eyes faced with the only sight displayed from my position is the many blurry faces surrounding me. Hands clamp themselves onto my limbs, and chest as their shocked scared looks stared down at me. I could only hear my own heartbeat and occasional breath, the slow sound of air moving throughout my lungs slowly soothed me back to sleep. I didn’t know what happened to me, and or what will happened to me. Remembering back before this moment, a scene replays it’s over in my mind. I was on flight to America for an ongoing case of Sherlock’s. Sherlock….one of my friends back in London. My memory slowly appears as does the pain from my injuries. Moriarty, a man in whom followed me here wishing to know the secrets of what is in me….. refusing I was beaten and shot. Now I am dying on a table in some sort of hospital, I’m so tired…..I have to get back to London.  
My body slumps from the lack of energy, and the machines connected to me started to whale.  
“We're losing her!”  
Screamed a doctor shoving off the equipment littering my chest as he starts performing CPR. Everything hurt, my muscles cringed forcing the man to stop, to see my eyes open the soon followed by a sharp deep breath in the given oxygen. His grateful, amazed face was the last thing I saw then following darkness. It seemed as if time has hesitated for a moment. As if a blink of an eye has been the time breaker for one’s mind. Everything was quiet, almost dead. Taking a breath in I opened my eyes to the a environment of dust, mold, dirt and dying flowers. Sitting up in an hard bed I stretched my arms and legs, feeling as if I had been sleeping in a awkward angle all night. The light was harsh against my sensitive eyes, as I squint to see across the gloomy hospital room. Finally my sight gains its strength and I peer over to see a very sickly, weak, unconscious looking man in the opposite bed.  
His breath was slowly fell from his thin chapped lips, soon followed by his chest partly uncovered with the faded hospital gown we both acquired. Curious I swing my legs over the side of the bed lightly placing my feet against the freezing tile floor. Pulling off the empty IV and wires strapped to my chest, arms, and head. “They must have been curious,” I thought to myself slowly standing up swaying on my own two feet. Clutching to the bed and table I fully stand up trying to regain my balance. Reaching my hands up to my sides to find some loose bandages that lay on my newly healed skin. Raising an eyebrow I pull the blood soaked bandages from my side, frowning at the unpleasant sting of the glue. The man’s raspy breath grew loud in my ears, as he starts to stir. Throwing the bandage in a nearby trash bin, I ignore his stirring advancing to the mildly clean bathroom. Thirst consumed my throat as I stare at myself in the mirror over the sink. My skin around my neck, chest, arms, and stomach are covered with yellow colored bruises. Lightly running my hand over them I smile at the results, then ran a hand through my light brown hair. Looking down at the sink my thirst came into play. I quickly turn on the water eagerly drinking the water like a healing potion.  
As I’m enjoying the fresh heaven like taste of water as a loud thud and raspy cries for help whispered throughout the room. Peeking out my head out of the bathroom I am faced with the sluggish man collapsed on the floor. Wrapping the loose fitting gown around my now small figure, I walk up to the man kneeling down.  
“Are you OK?”  
I asked my voice as hoarse as his, the man looks up gripping my forearms as if his life depended on it. Not saying anything he leads me to the bathroom gulping down the honey like water as I did before. With water dripping down his chapped lips into his stubble beard he finally speaks.  
“My name is Rick...Rick Grimes.”  
He holds out a shaky hand towards me, as he uses the tacky hospital gown to wipe the sweat and water from his face. His eyes looked over my body as I shake his hand, “Kaitlyn Kline” I announced back doing the same.  
He held himself up in a professional way, his hand shake even through his malnourished body was strong and bold. Police officer maybe, his eyes shined a dark bluish grey against his pale complexion. He has short brown hair styled to fit a wide brim hat. Looking down to his diaphragm a old bandage similar to mine covered the side of his chest, gunshot, stabbing, burning, the possibility is endless. My little deduction section lasted a few seconds, for he released my hand looking around; living with Sherlock sure became useful with strangers. With no other choice Rick and I became well makeshift friends, as we looked up at the lifeless clock, and dead flowers littering the room. Rick slowly opens the door of our little room, to show a very grim atmosphere.  
The hallway looked as if you walked through a portal into a horror movie. Light fixtures hang from the ceilings, plaster, and insulation covered the floor. Medical supplies, bedding, and what looks like bullet shells also littered the floor with the interior of the ceiling. A gurney blocked the door of our room, we easily push the heavy gurney from the doorway. Slowly Rick and I walk throughout the hallways, finally reaching a nurse's station. Scrambling to the desk I pick up the phone. Holding it to my ear, I quickly press the receiving button a couple times before placing the phone on the desk shaking my head. Searching around on the desk Rick finds a couple books of matches, handing me on book we look throughout the station, but finding nothing we decided to continue down the hall.  
Reaching some double doors I peer down the next hall seeing some flashing lights and in the middle of the blinking light is a mangle girl laying on the ground.  
“Rick?”  
I said with a shaky voice as I stared at the woman, Rick seemed to have the same reaction he starts to pull at my shoulder. Now we start to frantically look for an exit, walking back down the hallway hitting the elevator of course didn’t work. Glancing down the hall two more double doors stand with chains wrapped around the handles, and a plank of wood blocking the door shut. Painted on the door with what looked like blood read “don’t open dead inside.” Shocked Rick and I approach the door eyeing the bullet holes in the drywall near it; to hear something push the door hitting it against the chains and wood. Soon after the door a series of moans and groans rang out of the room. Again the door pushed against the chains and wood emitting the moans and groans louder. But this time two very dead rotting looking hands slip themselves through the crack of the door grabbing the restraints holding the door shut. Terrified we turn the corner pushing open door to a stairwell, and quickly shutting the door behind us. Scrambling for the matches Rick strikes one letting the flame light the darkness surrounding us. Slowly we descended the stairs holding the gowns to our faces trying to block the rotting smells from our faces.  
Again a blinding light faced us mixed with the horrific smell of rotting flesh as Rick opened the exit door. Holding my hand to my face I slowly move outside squinting through the light. The pure shock overcame us as we stared at the mountains of bodies stacked on trucks, and on the ground around the trucks. Staring at the gruesome sight of bodies we make our way up a grassy hill to a broken helicopter, facing the burnt side of the hospital that we slept in. “What happened!?” I asked staring up at the mess. Rick breathing heavy also stared in shock before grabbing my hand pulling me down the road. I soon find myself running down the street after Rick who seems to be looking for something. “Rick? What are you looking for?” He says nothing walking up to a pair of bikes. Picking it up a growl mixed groan sprang up from the grass behind us. Falling back onto the sidewalk both Rick and I stared at a half sliced zombie woman.  
Scrunching up our faces in disgust and horror Rick ad I quickly ride off on our bikes down the street. After peddling a good while Rick quickly jumps off his bike racing up to a little blue house. “Lori!” screams Rick as I step through the front door way. I watch the poor man stumble throughout each room calling out the names of what I amused were his family. Rick finally falls to his knees sobbing into the wood flooring. “Lori! Carl!” I carefully step closer to the trembling man. But before I could attempt to comfort him Rick stops pawing at the hardwood flooring. “Is this real?...Am I really here?” He then begins to strike his head in a way to wake himself up. I instantly fall to his side grabbing his hand to stop his harsh blows to the head. “Yes this is real...we are real...I’m sorry Rick.”  
Without another word Rick gets up walking up to sit outside on the concrete stairs leading up to his house. I stand up looking around the house seeing a pair of jean shorts on the floor near the TV stand. I quickly put them on shocked that they fit pretty decently when a gunshot rang out from outside. “What the…” I said racing outside to see a man walking away from a body on the road. From my glance at the man with the gun my glance soon falls on Rick who was knocked out on the side of the road. My instants kicked in as i make my way to Rick’s side. Kneeling down I place my hand against his temple. “Rick?” That is all I get to say when something hard hit the back of my head. Everything slowly falls black when two voices appeared around Rick and I. “I got them Daddy! They both talked to me! Should I cave their head in?!” says a small boy voice. “No walkers don’t talk..” That was the last few words I hear until darkness consumed me.


End file.
